Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{3}{5}+1\dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {1} + {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} + {1} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{8}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{24}{40}+\dfrac{5}{40}$ Add the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{29}{40}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{29}{40}$